


Purpleveil

by Pepperdoken



Category: Dwarf Fortress, RimWorld (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, crashlanding in a reanimating terrifying biome isn't great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/pseuds/Pepperdoken
Summary: Blood for rain? Plants that blink at you and wriggle their wormy tendrils? Reggie could deal with those. He could even deal with any and all wildlife either starting off as zombies or becoming them shortly after being killed.This, however...





	Purpleveil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).

**29XX Aprimay 12: One year after landing**

The beast finally falls. Reggie watches it, his shotgun ready and aimed at its head, until its thrashing motions cease and its breathing ceases. Then he turns and heads for the settlement. 

“Where are you going?” George demands. 

“Anywhere but here, I don’t care,” he replies, not stopping. He can hear the other colonists start to follow him as he barges into the room they’d been sharing while they worked on carving out individual rooms inside the mountain. “I could handle the blood rain,” Reggie says, shoving clothes in a bag. “I could handle the eyeball plants and the writhing grass. I could even deal with all of the wildlife being zombies!” He turns, looking at them. “_Everything _that dies here becomes a zombie — do you really want to be around when something like _that_,” he says, gesturing broadly in the direction of the huge corpse of the beast they’d just killed, “comes back to life?” 

“...good point,” Jill replies, and heads over to her bed. She starts to pack as well — and with that, so does everyone else. 

Everyone except George. 

“You’re just going to _abandon_ our settlement?” he demands. There’s something unsettling about the gleam in his eyes, but Reggy doesn’t really care. He hadn’t liked George much even _before_ the Purpleveil had crashlanded on this planet. 

“I don’t want to stick around with _that_ thing right outside our door,” Reggie says. “And this place — this place is _evil_.” 

George continues to argue, but he’s eventually convinced to come with them. There’s not enough food to be able to split it and still feed everyone on their way out. It’s taken all of them to carve out what little life they’ve made in their hellpit of an original settlement. Leaving one person behind to try and take care of everything they’ve managed so far would just be abandoning them to their death, even without the undead behemoth that would soon be rising. 

Reggie takes a few minutes to mourn the ship pieces they weren’t able to deconstruct, but trying to salvage them is useless when they’re already carrying almost as much as possible in terms of food and supplies for the road. It’s time to leave the area they’ve tried settling in, and hope that dead things will start _staying_ dead once they’ve gone far enough. 

Who knows — maybe they’ll get lucky and find a ship whose crew is willing to take them off planet. 


End file.
